The present invention is directed to a training device for improved aim, alignment and speed of putting strokes, and more particularly to a putting box which can be used in doors for practising golf putting.
Numerous types of putting trainers are known which utilize a simulated putting green and a golf cup or target which can be used on a suitable surface, either indoors or outdoors. Difficult shots can be simulated by using inclined surfaces and/or by providing targets which are at a greater distance and/or smaller in size. Two such putting devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,492 entitled Selectable Target Putting Trainer by Kevin Anderson issued Jul. 8, 1997 and also U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,559 entitled Putting Practise Target by Raymond P. Plopper issued Apr. 27, 1993.
The Plopper device is preferably used in conjunction with a golf putting cup and/or hole and therefore is more suitably used outdoors. The Anderson device has a plurality of targets of different size which can be selected, however, each target of different size will only house one ball at a time.
When putting indoors, golfers normally use a number of balls at a given time in order to reduce the amount of time necessary to retrieve one ball at a time. Golfers will use various targets which they will putt towards on either a carpeted indoor surface or some other simulated golfing surface in order improve their putting game.
The devices that are used and sold today, are generally very large and cumbersome to set up, take up a lot of space, are restricted in the number of balls which they will store at any given time and require a great deal of effort for cleaning up the area after the putting is done.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a putting practice target which will house a number of balls at a given time, will be easy to set up and remove once the putting has been completed, is small in size and easily and quickly set up and can be used on indoor carpeted surfaces.
The present invention A Putting Box comprises
(a) a frame defining a putting target and a ball storage area for housing numerous balls therein, said frame having a bottom plane for placement onto flat surfaces;
(b) a ball aperture defined within a side of said frame adapted to allow golf balls to pass there through, said ball aperture providing an entry way for balls to rollably enter into said ball storage area of said frame when said frame is placed onto a flat surface; and
(c) a means for diverting and maintaining said balls away from said entry way.
Preferably said diverting means includes a ball diverter for diverting balls away from said entry way and also for diverting and maintaining balls in said ball storage area.
Preferably said ball diverter includes a rolling surface lying substantially parallel and along said bottom plane, and adapted to rollably receive balls rolling through said entry way and rollably diverting and maintaining balls away from said entry way.
Preferably said rolling surface includes a convex surface which directs balls away from said entry way.
Preferably said rolling surface includes a sloped periphery, said periphery including an on ramp disposed across the mouth of said entry way, such that rolling balls must roll up said on ramp to enter said ball storage area.
Preferably said rolling surface includes and an off ramp adapted to rollably direct and maintain balls roll away from said entry way, wherein said balls roll down said off ramp and into said ball storage area.
Preferably said ball diverter includes a thin sheet metal rolling surface lying substantially parallel and along said bottom plane, and adapted to rollably receive balls rolling through said entry way and rollably diverting and maintaining balls away from said entry way.
Preferably said on ramp and off ramp is less than 0.250 inches in vertical height relative said bottom plane.
Preferably said on ramp and off ramp is preferably less than 0.0625 inches in vertical height relative to said bottom plane.
Preferably said on ramp is adapted to receive a rolling ball onto said rolling surface with a ball speed of less than 0.5 miles per hour.
Preferably said frame further includes a top for covering over the frame, wherein objects may be placed onto and supported by said top.
Preferably wherein said ball diverter occupies only part of the bottom plane, such that balls in the ball storage come to rest on the flat surface on which the frame is placed.
Preferably said ball diverter occupies the entire bottom plane, such that balls in the ball storage come to rest on the rolling surface.